Bearland
|connectedresources = |}} Bearland is a small, under developed, and new nation at 4 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bearland work diligently to produce Gold and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bearland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bearland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bearland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bearland will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Private Nation Messages Your population density of 8.65 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 94 (102) soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of Bearland. The infrastructure of Bearland is adequate at the time with a level of 41.00. Government Information *Ruler: Math2 *Nation Name: Bearland *Warn Level: 0% *Warn History: No warn history *Last Donation: No donations on record. *Last Activity: 10/17/2009 8:05:04 AM *National Flag: *Alliance Affiliation: New Pacific Order *Alliance Seniority: 10/14/2009 7:16:14 PM (3 Days) *Alliance Rank: Ranked #587 of 636 alliance nations *Capital City: Led Zeppelin *Capital Coordinates: 38.77195246800856, -77.38855361938476 About Bearland This is the best place to resort. Formed in 10 13 09. *Government Type: Democracy - Your people are happy with this government. :*(Next Available Change 10/13/2009) *National Religion: Judaism - Your people are happy with this religion. :*(Next Available Change 10/13/2009) *Currency Type: *Nation Team: - Red Team Information Panel *Nation Created: 10/13/2009 7:19:00 PM (4 days old) *Technology: 1.00 *Literacy Rate: 20.00% *Infrastructure: 41.00 *Tax Rate: 28% (This high tax rate angers your citizens.) *Area of Influence: 55.098 mile diameter. 53.000 in purchases, 0.000 in modifiers, 2.098 in growth *War/Peace Preference: War is an option for Bearland. *My Resources: *Connected Resources: *Bonus Resources: None *Trade Slots Used: *Improvements: No improvements purchased. *National Wonders: No national wonders. *Environment: 4.24 *Global Radiation: 1.24 *Senate Votes: 0 Votes (Senate Votes Allowed) Military Information *Nation Rank: Ranked #23,161 of 26,589 Nations (87.11%) *Nation Strength: 209.380 *Efficiency: 52.35 *DEFCON Level: *Threat Level: *Number of Soldiers: 94 (102) :*Defending Soldiers: 94 (102) :*Deployed Soldiers: 0 (0) *Number of Tanks: 0 :*Defending Tanks: 0 :*Deployed Tanks: 0 *Aircraft: 0 *Cruise Missiles: 0 *Navy Vessels: 0 *Nuclear Weapons: 0 *Number of Spies: 0 *Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 0 Attacking + 0 Defending = 0 Casualties *Casualty Rank: Ranked #17,518 of 26,589 Nations (65.88%) Population Information *Total Population: 477 Supporters *Primary Ethnic Group: Jewish *Population Happiness: 3.87 *Population Per Mile: 8.65 Population Per Mile. *Military Personnel: *Citizens: 94 (102) Soldiers :*383 Working Citizens *Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $45.03 (An average economy) *Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $12.61 *Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $32.42 Government Financial *Total Income Taxes Collected: $62,794.17 *Total Expenses Over Time: $58,259.15 *Bills Paid: *Purchases Over Time: $1,685.15 $56,574.00 *Current Dollars Available: $4,535.02 (Surplus) Category:Former member of New Pacific Order